1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interpretational display of geophysical data and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method for interactive analysis and display of related multiple properties of geophysical data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes isolated instances of attempts to increase the interpretation yield of such as seismic data through the use of variable color analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,620 teaches a frequency diversity approach wherein frequencies are assigned to data in accordance with intrinsic values in the direction of stratum thickness, and selected colors are recorded in accordance with band width of frequency to display the amount of frequency band energy present in the display. This approach effectively attempts to isolate particular frequency band widths of interest, and then with assignation of selected colors per band width the output is displayed to provide a basic energy indication. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,325 teaches the selection of one or more intrinsic or extrinsic values of seismic data and the assigning of a selected color to each of the values. Thereafter, the data values are displayed in color overlay with color intensities directly varied by the intrinsic or extrinsic property data values, as they are assigned a selected color.